3rd Floor
The 3rd Floor (魔女の家　三階) is the third location in the house. Puzzles |-| Knife Puzzle= When walking down the hallway after exiting the Candlelit Chamber, knives will be flying at you. #The first will come from the center. Stick to the left side to avoid it. #As you continue walking down the hall on the left side, three more knives will come from behind you. Because the knife in the center is much further ahead than the other two knives, you must wait for it to pass by then quickly move to the center for safety. Go through the door at the end of the hallway. |-| Frog Puzzle= The door to the Mirror Room is locked and can only be opened by pulling a lever situated on the other side of a very thin bridge that would snap any second under Viola's weight. #After you enter the Main Hallway, head to the the Frog Room using the door on your left. #Interact with the frog and nod. You will get the frog to join you by doing this. #Head back to the Main Hallway and use the frog on the bridge to get the lever pulled. The door to the Mirror Room will be unlocked and the Frog will come back to you. |-| Mirror Puzzle= In this puzzle, you must make a mirror image of both halves of the room. #Place the frog on the middle chair on the left side of the room. #From the little cupboard in the middle area of the room, take the piece of cake. #Go to the table on the right side of the room. Move the plant on the right out of the way. #Pick up the rose. #Place the cake on the table. #Rearrange the shelves of the cabinet next to the painting on the right side twice. #Examine the painting on the right side and press the button to change it. #Go to the vase of flowers on the left and add the rose to it. #Once done making everything match go to the note and tear it off. This will unlock the door on the other side of the room. #Pick up the frog before you leave the room and go into the next. Note: Here is an explanatory image posted by Fummy himself, translated by vgperson into English. |-| Hall of Distraction Puzzle= As you walk down the hall, you must not let anything distract you. #Stay in the center as you walk. Do not move back or sideways. #Ignore the knife flying at you. It will only phase through you. |-| Snake Puzzle= There is something on the other side of the Safe Chamber. #Interact with the door and select "Look at door." You will see a small window. You may interact with the door again and choose to look through the window three times until you fully identify the creature as a snake, and/or listen to the door. #Use the frog on the window and force it in. #You may interact with the door again to check whether the coast is clear before entering. Rooms |-| 2F-3F Stairway= |-| Candlelit Chamber= The Candlelit Chamber serves as an entrance to the Knife Hallway. It is a small room with concrete flooring and brick walls. A brightly lit, bloodstained candle adorns the rightmost side of the wall, where a puddle of blood appears to be pooling right under. |-| Knife Hallway= |-| 3rd Floor Main Hallway= |-| Frog Room= |-| Mirror Room= |-| Diary Chamber= |-| Hall of Distraction= |-| Safe Chamber= |-| Snake Room= |-| Cat Statue Hallway= Events and Jumpscares |-|Knife Hallway= *In the Knife Hallway, when the first knife is thrown at you and you suddenly decide to backtrack, it will follow you to the Candlelit Chamber and kill you unless the player steps out of the way in time, then the knife will hit the blood-stained candle stand. **If the player does avoids the knife coming out of the room, going back in will cause another knife to be thrown again, which can repeated over and over again. |-| 3rd Floor Main Hallway= *In the top left corner of the Main Hallway, there is a jute bag with a small tear in it. If the player selects to look inside, it will say that the bag is filled with dead cats. **In Version 1.07, the tear in the bag will be stained with blood after interacting with it. **After the player interacts with the jute bag, going back to the 2F - 3F Stairway and walking around the place repeatedly will trigger a cat's meow, suggesting that one of the dead cats in the jute bag made it. *After sending the frog across the bridge and flipping the switch, Ellen's figure will appear walking down along the Hallway. *Petting the frog will make it happy. *If the player returns to the frog's pool after feeding it to the snake, it will be solid black in color. **Interacting with the note will make a large right hand emerge from the pool, and crush Viola to death. |-|Mirror Room= *If the player interacts with the Frog after placing sitting it on the chair, a speech bubble with a question mark will appear above its head. *If the player solves the Mirror Puzzle and attempts to leave the room without picking up the frog, the frog will hop in place several times to call you as a speech bubble with a sweat drop appears above its head. **Ignoring it several times will anger the frog, who will hop more furiously. The sweat drop in the speech bubble will change to a vein mark, indicating irritation. *In Version 1.07, after solving the puzzle in the Mirror Room and returning to it, the room will be darker and the candles that adorn the tables (instead of a bouquet of roses) will be lit. *If the player returns to the Mirror Room after feeding the frog to the snake and interacts with the stuffed frog, it will say that its soulless eyes are staring at you. |-|Hall of Distraction= * As long as you don't read the note before entering the Hall of Distraction, you are free to move to the sides and explore. **As of 1.07, the distraction hall can still kill you despite not reading the note. However, in version 1.08, this is no longer the case and was reverted to how it was originally intended in older versions. **Reading the books and the diary, as well as talking to the Black Cat several times will unlock "The Witch's House (3)" in the second floor Library. **This area allows the player a "free" save option, should they attempt to play a no-save run. **In this area, the Cat hints his true nature as well as the player's. |-|Snake Room and Afterwards= *If the player pets the frog in the Safe Chamber (before encountering the snake), a text below will appear saying that it is really frightened. *As you exit the Snake Room, the frog's ghost will appear briefly behind you. ** If you go back into the room straight away, the floor suddenly changes into what may be an image of intestines. Viola will simply walk over it as if it was normal flooring. This effect only takes place the single time you re-enter that room. *As you walk along the Cat Statue Hallway, the first cat statue you walk past will turn its head in your direction. **The last cat statue you walk past will spin its head several times. Trivia * The 3rd Floor is the only stage wherein Viola is not actually chased by the enemy, as the Snake is confined in a room. ** Furthermore, the soundtrack Loop_65 (chase music) is never heard playing in this floor. Category:Floors Category:Locations